


Touch my body

by Jdam31



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Squirting, Twincest, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdam31/pseuds/Jdam31
Summary: Merrell twins and BabyNezza play touch my body challenge. Turns sexual.*Disclaimer*Part of this fan fiction is based off of a Smosh fanfiction by SmoshSmut called Courtney and Mari Sex tape. First time writing one and had trouble getting it started. Will edit it more to make it more my own. Pleas forgive me





	Touch my body

Touch my body  
Nezza x Merrell Twins 

Third person POV  
"Hey Nezza can you film a touch my body challenge with me I was gonna do it with Roni but she called in sick today" Nessa asked  
"Of course I love filming with you" Nezza exclaimed  
"Great just come in the squad room when you're ready" Nessa nodded and left  
I've wanted to film with Nessa so long and I've wanted to do this challenge and she asked me Nezza thought  
Time skip  
"I'm ready!" Nezza said as she walked into the squad room. She saw beautiful Nessa sitting on the couch on her phone. She looked up " great let's start" and she pressed record  
"Hey guys today I'm doing a kind of different video I'm doing the touch my body challenge with Nezza" she pointed to Nezza she waved at the camera and smiled.  
"I'm questing you know how the challenge works if not..." she explained the whole challenge but Nezza tuned her out staring at her in the view finder. "Okay let's start" she pulled a purple blind fold out and put it over Nezzas eyes.  
She looked at the camera and pointed to her ear. Nessa then grabbed Nezza a finger and poked it into her own ear they both squirmed and Nezza said" if this is you ass" " no no no no" Nessa reassured her "it's not my ass"  
"I wish it was" Nezza said joking " oh it your ear"  
"Yea" she clapped  
Time skip 

Nessa's turn to guess.  
Nezza pulled her lip down and got on her knees to make it harder to guess she grabbed Nessa's hand and brought it down Nezza started touching every time jumping back and then starting to guess in her mind. She started rubbing Nessas lips up and down "are these lips" Nezza said "Yea, of what" Nessa laughed  
Nezza wanted it to be her pussy because she secretly had a crush on her but she knew it wasn't  
"On your face" she answered  
"Yea nice job"  
Nezza looked sad  
"What's wrong Nessa"  
I wanted them to be your Other lips" Nezza giggled  
"I can give those to you" Nessa smirked  
"I'd love that" Nezza bit her lip and started taking of her tank top  
Nessa’s POV 

Nezza revealed her black lace bra holding her huge bouncing jugs. I wanted them so bad I took of my shirt and then remembered I didn't wear a bra I grabbed my right tit and started rubbing it while pulling her closer. We started to kiss. It was the best kiss I've ever had. I went back for more; her chest pushing against mine. We were making out now. I licked her bottom lip asking for entry and she let me in. We made out for minutes and she took a step back taking of her bra. She pushed me down on the couch crawling over me with her huge tits bouncing with every move I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them of I showed my purple panties. She giggled and pulled the down showing my pussy to her. I grabbed her pants and yanked them down diving on her and rubbing her clit through her pink panties we were still making out. I then pulled her panties down and went down with my head I licked her pussy while massaging her clit with my hand she started whining and she threw her head back letting out a moan that echoed throughout the room  
Third person POV  
Nezza flipped over and now she was on top she started rubbing Nessas pussy and clit with one hand and grabbed her boob with her other still making out. She slowly inserted one finger into Nessa making her moan for the whole house to hear  
Nessa flipped her hair back and said "go deeper" so Nezza looked up and nodded she pulled her finger out and put two in she started pumping while touching her tit  
Nessa started screaming and moaning until she screamed "I'm cumming I'm cumming"  
Nezza said "cum all over my fingers"  
so she did Nessa came and left Nezza sticky but she kept pumping making Nessa moan louder and louder she inserted a third finger and start to go full force  
Nessa was panting and screaming "SLOW DOWN ! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY PUSSY BABE!!"  
But Nezza didn't stop she did until she couldn't and Nessa climaxed letting out a set of final moans louder than the rest  
" that was the best sex I've ever had" Nessa said  
" same " Nezza said

“I knew it!”  
Both girls shrieked and jumped apart. They picked up their dresses off the floor and did their best to cover themselves as they discovered the identity of their intruder. Roni. After a moment of shocked silence, Nessa spoke.  
“Roni, what are you doing in here?!” She demanded.  
“I thought you guys were up to something when you came to set together, so I stayed behind to ask you about it.”  
“Then why did it take you so long to come in?” Nessa became upset as a thought occurred to her. “Wait, were you waiting for something to happen so you could walk in on us?”  
“No, I swear I wasn’t. I was pacing in my dressing room for like five minutes trying to decide whether or not I should ask. Trying to decide if it was even my business. In the end I couldn’t stand not knowing. I knocked but no one answered so I just came in. Now I know why you didn’t hear me.” Roni said, giggling. She was getting wet as she looked at both naked girls, even her own sister, looking at them up and down.  
I’ve always kinda had a little crush on you.” It was Roni’s turn to blush as she admitted this.  
Nezza looked back and forth between Nessa and Roni. “Really? Well, this just got interesting. What do you guys say we get this party started? I think the time for teasing is over. Although, someone’s a bit overdressed.” She looking at Roni, who suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but in the best way imaginable  
“Why not come over here and join us” Nezza said.  
Roni sheepishly replied, “It's a little weird with my sister being here.”  
Nezza smiles and said “I saw how you looked at her when you caught us naked.” Both blushed. “Plus I think it would be really hot. Why don’t you guys go first.”

They twins both looked and started to slowly lean in. Their lips met. It didn’t take long before they started picked up speed as they started to fully make out with each other’s hand on their respective sisters ass. Nezza just sat back as she began to touch herself as she watched both of the twins make out, groping each other’s bodies. It didn’t take long for Nessa to pull off Roni’s shirt and continue to make out as She unhooked Roni’s bra, letting it fall to the floor. They continued to kiss until Roni’s eyes then widened with her mouth still on her sisters lips as Nezza started to kiss her neck as she unbuttoned and unzipped Roni’s jeans.  
“What are you doing!” Roni exclaimed, breaking the kiss  
“What does it look like silly, I’m going to help you feel real good  
Nezza then stuck her hand down Roni’s panties as she rubbed her clit causing her to moan as she reconnected with her sisters mouth. Moaning into the kiss, she helped undo her sisters zipper. She then broke it so they could get her out of her pants and panties. Nezza then came up and starting to kiss Roni as Nessa began to suck on Nezza’s nipple. Nezza then stopped kissing and went down to suck on Nessa’s nipple causing her to moan. She started to rub the other nipple too and then switched. Roni was in heaven and then shouted “go lower”  
Nezza smiles and starting to lower her head to Roni’s pussy. She started to lick it. Roni started to slowly moan as Nezza did her thing. She then stopped to tell Nessa  
“How bout you get a turn to taste your sister” The twins both blushed. “She taste really sweet” said Nezza.  
Nessa timidly started to lower her head to her sisters pussy and slowly lick up and down causing her sister to scream her name. Nessa continued to lick until she heard her sisters moans start to get more rapid  
She started to say,” Nessa! I’m about to-“  
Then out of nowhere Roni started to squirt her juices all over her sister's face.  
“Gee Roni, didn’t know you were a squirter, Nezza said, rubbing her pussy. “It’s hot”  
Roni smiled responding “thanks guys, that felt really good. I think it’s time I return the favor. Nessa you first.” Roni started to seductively crawl over to her sister and then leaned down to starting licking Nessa’s pussy causing a small gasp to escape her lips. Roni continued to do this as she then slipped a finger in. She starting to pump her fingers in and out. “This is really hot” Nezza said but just as she finished Roni stuck her fingers and started to pump both girls at the same time. Didn’t take long for both to be moaning at the top of their lungs. All of this loud moaning caught the attention of their dad. Who had already pulled down his pants and was jerking behind the doorway listening to his daughters and friend moan loudly. 

To Be Continued 


End file.
